Final Stage: Return to Legends
Return to Legends ''~Maagi Magi Majendo~'' is the forty-ninth and final episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Synopsis Trapped within a world of only despair, the Magiranger must bring all their courage and family together to return to their own world and bring an end to N Ma's ambition of ultimate chaos. Plot Where we last left our heroes, they were sent to the future where it is a wasteland. They form MagiLegend to face N.Ma and wonder if everything they had been through was just in vain. He eats their finisher. N.Ma breaks their weapon and electrocutes them.They fall and he stabs them with his pointy tentacles. He bashes MagiLegend's head with his feet on the rocks. They think it is hopeless. N.Ma then sucks their magic, courage and power. Their helmets dissappear. N.Ma knocks them away and they split out of MagiLegend. He attacks them with fire. Makito gets up and helps his siblings up and they run to a safe space. They wonder if this is the end. Houka says she would like to at least eat supper with them one last time. Urara wishes she can see him (her husband Hikaru) once more. Tsubasa looks at Kai and asks him what their father told him in the end. He thinks back to when Bragel presented him his 'Fatal Blade.' He then tells him. Houka gets up. He tells them what their dad told him, that if one can muster their maximum courge, it can bring a miracle. But Kai believes if N.Ma defeated his father, then there's no use. He flinches at the thought of his dead body. Makito addrsses him, saying he wans't alone and brings up that he believed in him. Their dad thought he'd be able to create a miracle. Makito emphasises that this why he taught him this technique. Kai says Miracles aren't easy. Houka points out the flower growing in the baren wasteland. Even though this is a world ruled by evil, the world doesn't lose to the power of darkness. Potential is something you can create. She does her 'V' sign,' telling him to make a miracle. All his siblings nod to him. N.Ma smashes the flower with his foot and shoots them, the four siblings create a forcefield protecting Kai. They are counting on him, it is up to him. They made a promise they would do their best to return home. Tsubasa says he is counting on him. Kai is touched that they believe in them. N.Ma uses his other hand to blast them and it breaks their forcefield and they de-power. N.Ma comes forward. Kai closes his eyes, his father tells him he will find his courage. Kai opens his eyes runs past his siblings and takes his MagiSword andDial Rod does the "Fatal Blade" pose. He tells his father he understands. He knows his courage exists. He makes his helmet appear, sans visor and a fire dimension. N.Ma says he will devour it. Kai slashes the tentacles. Kai says he will take his future into his own hands. He jumps up and slashes the top part of his head, revealing other skulls. They return to the cave and Kai demands him to spit out the time he devoured. He stabs N.Ma to make sparks come out of him. Kai outreaches his hand for his siblings to go back to 2006. They go through time and return. They look around and they are back. N.Ma is about to wrap tentacles around them, when it is magically made to disappear. Lunajel and Snowjel arrive, Lunajel says this is Maigel's magic. Snowjel clarifies she hasn't fallen yet, before his attack hit, Magiel teleported herself to the Flower Garden of Souls, just like Bragel did to Miyuki. Magiel says this is what she can do. Magitopia will be brought back, the five join them in a row. N.Ma says he will return to Infershia and rebuild his power. Miyuki arrives and reveals it no longer exists the way he remembers it. Before the siblings can join their mother, Sphinx comes up behind Miyuki clarifing that N.Ma no longer rules the Infershia. N.Ma asks where Dagon is. In a flashback, Dagon dropped Miyuki to the floor. Sphinx had entered, surprising Dagon. She had been revived by Vankyuria's immortality. Vankyuria went next to Miyuki and said she now serves Sphinx. Sphinx said they had lost many important people to them and she wanted him to know about courage. He didn't want to hear it. He seeked his true nightmare. He turned to attack but she blasted him with her cannon. He backed up, kneeled and die. Back in real time, Sphinx blasted N.Ma back. She then alerts Vankyuria of Bragel and Sungel. She becomes Nai and Mea and they revive the two. Houka bursts from the group and hugs the two girls, thanking them. Hikaru gets up and looks around. Nanami runs into his arms. Smoky appears and said he promised to protect Urara. He says that their wish to defeat Infershia is going to come true. Isamu tells Kai that it looks like he found his courage. Everything shakes, N.Ma appears huge. Magiel talks to Bragel from above, saying to make the hearts of his family into one and smash it into N.Ma. The eight line up and transform. They do their roll call. Their bond of courage will bring a new future. Magic Family! Magiranger! N.Ma blasts them all and they stop it. They try their ultimate spell, they throw their magic into him. He doesn't know what he is devouring. They say it is the proof of their courage, holy power. He calls their bluff. They raise up in the air. Citizens watch this and Yuka is through this crowd. She encourages Kai, her magician. N.Ma is full and explodes. The Magiranger rotate and say 'checkmate.' Sparkles fall everywhere, including on Yuka. Snowjel says her heart is moved. Lunajel says the sparkles are warm. Sphinx says the Infreshia will never loose this light. The love of this family is psrinkling on all three world, Magiel says this is the magic message known simply as "family." Later on a beach, the eight stand in a line. Isamu says it is over. Makito says it has just started. The five siblings walk forward and hold hands, saying they are in charge of their future. Miyuki is impressed with how much they have grown through the year. Hikaru says that their strength has surpassed their dad and kindness surpassed their mom. Isamu says they are the new legend. Tsubasa separates from them and says they should go home. The eight walk hand in hand. One year later, Makito brings his Aniki Salad to Isamu, Hikaru, Urara, Miyuki, Mandora and Smoky. Houka brings in her eggs to her father. Hikaru asks his wife if they have enough bread and butter, She says it's fine. Miyuki asks her if she is used living in Magitopia. Smoky says Magiel bullies her. Urara tells her not to say such nonsense. She says they accepted her. Isamu is relived. Tsubasa comes in late, saying he has a boxing match next week and got caught up in the excitement. Tsubasa asks for Kai. Mandora-Boy suggests calling him. Miyuki opens her phone. Nai and Mea say he left home. Tsubasa wonders why he is building a road from the Infershia to the surface world. Houka says it is a sign friendship between the surface and the Infershia. Sphinx grabs the Wolzaphone from Nai and Mea, listening to the conversation. She says they don't have to worry, he's doing well. Hikaru says that's his student, Urara says that's his brother. Mandora-Boy wonders if he will return and he does. Outside, they have a family photo that Smoky takes. Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *MagiShine: *MagiMother: *Wolzard Fire: *Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel: Notes *A promo for the next series, GoGo Sentai Boukenger, is shown at the end of the episode. *Also, as is recent Sentai tradition of a "passing the torch" segment after the ending credits of the series finale: the red warrior of the series that has just ended (MagiRed) interacts with the red warrior (BoukenRed) of the upcoming series. As of current, this is the only Hand-Off where the two do not physically meet one another, with MagiRed instead making phone contact with BoukenRed (Satoru Akashi) from a different location. This is also the only "passing the torch" moment where it's the only time the two Reds meet, as there was no Gogo Sentai Boukenger vs. Magiranger and Kai didn't appear in Gogo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai. ''They do appear together in the Legend War scenes of ''Gokaiger, but they do not interact with each other. (although both Kai and Satoru appear in two different Gokaiger episodes respectively) *Magiel was played by the legendary Machiko Soga, who died four months later of pancreatic cancer, which she was diganoised with in 2005. The footage was used in "Mystic Force", with a backstory of Rita Repulsa, while Magiel and Witch Bandora (Rita Replusa's original counterpart) are unrelated. "Mystic Force" producers did this in honor of her. *This is the last episode and last time the Magiranger are seen together. Although the characters do reappear, there is no cross-over the next year due to an anniversary season. **Hiroya Matsumoto and Yousuke Ichikawa reprised their roles as Tsubasa and Hikaru in Gogo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, in which Tsubasa was shown as a professional boxer. None of the other characters are mentioned. **Two Magiranger appear onscreen during Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger outside the Legend War where every Sentai hero fought: Kai reappears as the first Sentai Legend to assist the Gokaiger in the third episode while Houka cameos during the credits of the finale. Wolzard Fire also reappears in a voice-only cameo during the extended Legend War in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales